Back to Middle Earth
by Alex the sorceress 43
Summary: My second adventure in Middle Earth, this time in the Hobbit.
1. Of mp3's and flattery

It was a typical saturday, and I was listening to my latest MP3 downloads.

_They tell you that you're lucky but you're so confused, 'cause you don't feel pretty. You just feel used._

I got kind of bored, so I switched it to a song that I could actually relate to.

_I was reminicing just the other day, while having coffee all alone and, Lord, it took me away. Back to a first glance feeling on New York Time. Back when you fit my poems like a perfect ryme. Took off faster than a green light, go! Yeah, you skip the conversation when you already know. I left a note on the door with a joke we'd made, and that was the first day._

The song went on to explain that even though she wasn't with someone, she still thought about him. It was the same with me, even though my friends wouldn't remember me.

They were Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf, the members of the Fellowship of the Ring, or the remaining members anyway. Boromir had been killed.

I felt a familiar sense of weightlessness. I closed my eyes, then opened them to pure white.

_You have returned for a reason, Avalon Brandybuck. You will accompany Thorin and his company of dwarves as they seek to take back Erebor._

Just like last time, I didn't recognise the names that were usually familiar. Just Avalon. I didn't even remember my real name. I blinked, and I realized that I was standing outside a Hobbit hole. I saw a Dwarf coming up the path.

"You best be getting home, Hobbit," he said.

"Um, I..." then I remembered. Galadriel had said that I was supposed to accompany a Dwarf called Thorin.

"Are you Thorin?" I asked.

"Why?"

That almost always meant yes.

"I... I'm supposed to come with you and your Dwarves."

"And why should I believe that?"

"...Galadriel told me."

"Listen Hobbit. I do not take orders from Elves, Humans, Dwarves, and especially not Hobbits."

I was slightly intimidated by him. Thorin had a good six inches on me.

_Act humble_

"I am sorry. Forgive me Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain."

Thorin looked confused by that. "That better not have been an insult."

"No! I would never dream of insulting the Dwarf who destroyed Azog." Where I got the information, I had no idea. Galadriel, probably.

Thorin reluctantly told me to follow him. "If Galadriel sent you here, Gandalf will have known something about it," he explained.


	2. Of insults and thought-speak

Thorin led me to a hobbit hole with a green door. It had a brass knob in the center, and a blue rune towards the bottom. Thorin knocked loudly three times. There was silence inside, then the door opened. A tall man dressed in grey stood in the door way.

"Gandalf... I thought you said that this house would be easy to find," Thorin said, annoyed. "I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all if it weren't for the mark on the door."

A hobbit stepped forward. "There is no mark on that door, I can assure you. It was painted a week ago!"

"So, this is the hobbit," Thorin observed. "Tell me, have you ever seen battle?"

"...Thorin..." I growled.

"Axe or sword, what's your preferred weapon?"

"Thorin."

"Well, I have a bit of skill with conkers, but I don't see how that's relevant," the hobbit stammered.

"Thought just as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," Thorin said, smirking.

"Thorin Oakenshield! I used flattery before, but now you are being an absolute insult to the line of Durin! If you are half the king I have heard of, you would treat Bilbo with more respect than that!"

Okay, I admit that I went too far, but I couldn't stand to see Bilbo treated like that. What did he do?

Thorin walked towards me, and I thought that he would slap me. Instead, I heard a voice in my head.

_I will let you off easy, but only this time. Tell no one about this._

I realized that it was Thorin who I heard.

_As you wish. I am sorry. I didn't mean to act like that._

Thorin responded with only a slight nod.


	3. This is our fight

One dwarf was outraged when Thorin walked towards a hallway.

"What are you doing? She just insulted you!" In a lower voice, he added, "She has no right to say what she did about the line of Durin."

"Dwalin, silence. She understands that what she did was wrong. Nothing more needs to be said." _Right, hobbit?_

_The name's Avalon. And I'm not a hobbit!_

_Suit yourself, Avalon._

* * *

"Were all the clans there?" Dwalin asked.

"Yes. The leaders from all seven kingdoms."

"Will Dain fight with us?" That was a blonde Dwarf. I believe his name was Fili.

_Sadly, no._

"They say... This quest is ours, and ours alone."

"Great. This task would be impossible with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen!" remarked one Dwarf.

_And that is who?_

_Balin._

"And not thirteen of the best... nor the brightest," Balin added grimly.

"Who're you callin' 'dim'?"

Various shouts like this echoed around the table until... Fili (?) spoke up.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters. All of us. To the last Dwarf!"

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company," pointed out another. "Gandalf would have killed HUNDREDS of dragons in his time."

"Well, I wouldn't say hundreds, but-"

"How many then?"

"Hmm?"

"How many dragons have you killed?"

Gandalf started chocking on his smoke, if that were possible.

"Come on, give us a number!"

Many of the Dwarves stood up and started shouting inaudible words at the top of their lungs.

_Thorin... Do something._


	4. We will follow you

**AAAHHHH! YES! Desolation of Smaug trailer is EPIC! Check it out on YOUTUBE. SQUEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

Thorin's voice was so strong in my head that I blacked out. I woke up on the floor in front of a fireplace. When I tried to move, I found myself wrapped in a blanket.

_...Thorin?_

_Sorry. I'd never tried to use the connection that strongly before. Next time I'll just say it and translate later._

I sat up to see all of the Dwarves watching me.

"All right, Avalon?" Kili asked.

"Yeah. Fine."

"What happened? We all quieted down, and the next thing we knew, you had passed out."

"Nothing. I was just a bit lightheaded."

"Well, Mr. Boggins just went to bed. It seems like he won't come after all."

"Bog- Oh! Baggins. How long ago?"

"About three seconds ago."

"Thorin! I've got to go find him!"

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea..."

I ignored him as I ran through the hole, quickly finding Thorin and Balin near the kitchen. I heard voices, and stopped to listen.

"... You don't have to do this. You've done honorably by our people. you have made a new life for us in the blue mountains, a life full of peace and plenty. A life worth more than all the gold of Erebor."

"From my grandfather, to my father, this has come to me. It isn't a choice. Not for me."

"Then we will be with you, Laddie."

"As am... Oops!" Thorin turned to me as I slapped a hand over my mouth.

"You!" Thorin shouted as I bit my lip. "You were eeavesdropping on us!"

I hung my head in shame. "Do what you will. Kili warned me not to find you, and I didn't listen."

* * *

Avalon's eyes were covered by her hair, and she didn't see the smile that Balin gave her. I spoke low so that she couldn't hear me.

"Balin, what should we do?"

"What? You're asking me? You're our leader! You figure it out!"

"A good leader is always open to suggestions."

"Right, that's just like you!" Balin retorted sarcastically. "Anyway, why don't we just leave her behind? I don't trust her, and she just gave us a reason for it."

I nodded, then turned to Avalon. "If Bilbo doesn't come, you stay behind."

_I'll give him until tomorrow at noon._

Avalon nodded in understanding as I led her and Balin into the front room.

* * *

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away 'ere break of day_

_To find our long forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red_

_It flaming spread_

_The trees like toarches blazed with light._

"That's it. I'm coming with you," I exclaimed. Thorin looked at me, scowling.

"You agreed that you wouldn't if Bilbo didn't."

"I don't care! I once read a book, and the characters only spoke in a language that you can't lie in. One character wrote a poem, and was able to say it in that language because it was true to _him, _and him alone. This song may not matter to anyone who wasn't living in Erebor, but it matters to those who were! It matters to _you!_ I could hear it, plain as day. And if something matters to you that much, I'm coming with you, whether you want it or not."

"...Alright," Thorin decided. "If you're coming, you'd... better sign the contract."

I thought I could see a slight smile as he said this.


End file.
